The instant invention relates generally to violin bow, and more particularly, to a col legno bow guard.
Numerous bow devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to string instruments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,238 to Ricci is illustrative of such prior art. While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.